The present invention relates generally to the field of data synchronization, and more specifically to utilizing unified data layers.
A unified data layer, stored in Kafka topic format, is a strategy applied by clients to provide access to the data from the clients' systems of record without incurring the security and resources risks which arise from providing direct access to the clients' systems of record and the underlying databases. A data layer may maintain a separate Kafka topic of each object (or table). There are instances of a data layer storing several objects, which derive from the same data table source. Clients may want to perform analysis on these objects. More specifically, clients view these objects at a point which corresponds to a transactional point of the source database.